Second Chances an Unrequited Love
by WriterWho
Summary: Amy makes her choice, and the Doctor makes his.


Second Chances and Requited Love

Amy glanced down at the tiny square photograph. Rory – her best friend and fiancée, smiling back at her from such a long time ago. Licking the top of an ice cream, clutching in his hand a tiny silver ring. Their engagement ring. It was easy to forget in the world she'd stepped into - the things she'd left behind. Rory, her friends, her dreams. They'd all faded away in a world of great star whales and the most malevolent creatures in all of reality. The most important things to her, what she held most dear; they all seemed so _insignificant_ now.

The Doctor mumbled under his breath, leaning closer in the dark black pool which bubbled beneath his feet. Above him the TARDIS console, big and bronze and magnificent. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, the seemingly cold metal like a beating heart in his hands. He flicked the tiny switch, the emerald light pooling from its nib. He examined the liquid, looking for things no human could imagine; only the very depths of the universe could create. He was crouched directly below the couch where Amy was seated, a star-crossed glance tainting her eyes as she reluctantly smiled back at him. He grinned, turning his head back to his work. Something caught his eye. In the water; not a stray strand of star dust, but something else. Something so much more wonderful. He was looking up her skirt.

Amy gently taped the image of Rory, feeling guilt and fear swelling up inside her. Why did she feel guilty? Was it because she'd upped and left? Because of how much she'd used him and betrayed him? No. It was because she'd found something so much better. All those times, she'd brought a jacket and a tie from a local charity shop, forced it upon and she'd slowly fallen in love. But she loved him because of who he was pretending to be, and now she had the real thing. So, so close… Rory seemed so distant, so empty, so meaningless. He wasn't a scratch on the Doctor. The worst thing was, she only loved Rory when he was playing him too. And so in the blink of an eye, she turned the photo round on its back and placed it away from her on the couch. Pressing her hands against the fabric, she stood and walked away.

The Doctor had found a sweat building from his finger tips, as he gazed deep into the rich black pool. The glass floor, those tiny little skirts she insisted on wearing; it all seemed so perfect. Her hips were concealed with a thin scarlet fabric, pressed tightly against her ivory legs. It sent his heart racing, his mind boggling. What an adventure that would be… He suddenly came over all ashamed, like a crowd of schoolboys giggling at a half blurred picture of the girl across the road. Except this was so much more: so real. Yet just as his clumsy hands began to slide towards his trousers, she was snatched away. Her thick black boots clattered away above his head, and he was left alone again.

An hour later, the Doctor finally emerged from the depths of his great ship. His floppy hair drooped uncontrollably over his eyes as he padded over to the beating heart of the machine. He flicked a few switches and punched a few keys, the console lighting up with colours and sound. His military boots marched around the base of the bronze structure, hands working their magic over every inch of the machine. But as he glanced over to the scanner his heart stopped. Just below the bronze sphere, beneath a tonne of cables and amongst a cacophony of sounds; was Amy Pond. She was staring at him, lying flat on the floor. He long arms draped behind her perfect head. Her fiery hair pooled from her skull, washing over her cream arm and across the transparent floor. The Doctor continued his journey down her body, realising in an instant this wasn't any ordinary encounter. Because apart from those scarlet knickers, and a beautifully sculpted bra; she was completely naked. The red fabric cupped two petit, but beautiful breasts. The lace lay over her skin, soft as a baby's, yet so much more seductive. The rest of her body was clean; a flat stomach sprawled before him, tempting him forward. Then there were her hips; broad and smooth, resting beneath another dainty layer of the white, perfect skin. Resting on top of them were the knickers; of which he'd already caught a glimpse, but their sudden reveal made his mouth gush with desire. They were so small, in a little lacy triangle stretching between her peachy legs. Oh her legs, long and thin; perfectly shaven and wonderfully curved. Finally her feet, unusually small; yet so tempting none the less. They moved as she stood, tiny toes pressing into the cold glass floor. Her orange lips opened to utter the most enticing words he'd heard in years.

"He was never you. My raddedy Doctor; who would always came back. All that time, I never believed you. Now I do. You promised me the Universe Doctor…" She pouted her lips. "…what else have you got?"

The Doctor nervously took a step forward, easing the tie from over his neck. They may be cool, but they weren't intruding here. He looked at her admiringly, so tall and so slender, simply standing there in front of him; offering herself to the entire world. He didn't know what to do; how to make contact. His sticky hands flexed, reaching out for her. The lights of the TARDIS cast upon her, illuminating every slender curve of her body. His fingertips found their way to her hips, stroking gently the cool skin beneath his hands. He stopped his examination of her body, and turned to face her properly. His hands unconsciously shuffled forward, holding his hips entirely now, controlling her as he did everything else. Just as she'd wanted him to.

"Amy, you have a fiancée." The Doctor murmured, looking into her deep emerald eyes.

"I know Doctor. I've made my choice, its you I want. All those years, I thought resented you. Now I realise that I missed you, and…" She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. He opened his mouth two, as they uttered the same three words in perfect harmony. _"I love you."_

That was all the Doctor needed. His hands, which had worked the way down round her long soft back suddenly increasing their grip, pulling her in for the most heart wrenching kiss. Their lips locked, mouths opening as his tongue examined hers. It was all she wanted it to be, all she knew it would be. Her pursed lips swallowed him up, seizing control as she began to run her exposed body along his. As they kissed, she dragged him to the floor, pushing his jacket off his broad shoulders with ease. His hands began to wander, tickling the finest hairs on her backbone, running his gentle hands along her until he reached the strap on the ruby bra. But she held him, back, refusing to be the most exposed of the couple. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, breaking the final one from its fabric fastenings as she ripped it off his back. As in the hospital, his bare chest was exposed to her. Not muscular; not boastful. The perfect body for the arrogant Doctor; and ever so tempting. For the first time her lips left his, dragging their way down his creased neck and onto his rigid nipples. With her ivory teeth she teased and nudged them, letting her saliva pass her lips and drip down his chest. She ran her fingers along her ribs, kissing each one in turn, as he groaned for the first time.

But this distraction allowed the Doctor to wander again. His hands returned to her arched back, and as her lips danced across his skin, he unhooked her bra. As the scarlet material fell from her chest, she was at last revealed to him. He stood back, watching her work as her breasts bobbed up and down. They were certainly not large, but somehow fitting. The little girl lost in her garden, all grown up but timid inside. He'd soon she to that. He took them in his hand, clumsy fingertips perusing the delicate flesh. His fingernails grazed her tender nipples, and she arched her neck back to let out a moan; the tinniest Scottish accent tainted her pleasured sigh. Carefully, he leant in; large lips cupping the nipples and sucking gently. With every joyous scream he increased the pressure, his hands grabbing her back as he took her in inch by inch.

Amy managed to conjure enough coherent thought thorough the Doctors experienced treatment to reach his boots and slide them off. The time lord shifted to the second nipple, this one more pleasure enducing. As his legs slowly wrapped around her hips, she reached for his belt, whipping it away as she eagerly undid his jeans. They too came off with ease, as he writhed against her, her breasts now sweat soaked and pert. Finally she had a glimpse of the bulge beneath his blue boxers, sizeable and throbbing, desperate to be freed. But before Amy could reach out with those tiny manicured hands, the Doctor grabbed her knickers. He took great pleasure in gliding them down her legs, watching as bit by bit she was revealed to her. He finished his motion as the material fell over her little round toes, joining the ever increasing pile on the floor.

For the first time he left her hot embrace, taking in her body in all its glory. Between her legs a tiny patch of auburn hair, whispering over two perfect lips. Blood gushed to her face as he examined her, the clit getting more and more damp by the minute. He rejoined her, kissing her lovingly; allowing him time to run his palms along the length of her body. She groaned against him, pleasure already rippling through her blood. His lips left hers, as he took hold of her tiny knees. He kissed them; hands massaging their way up her thighs. They were perfectly round and slightly tanned, the reward waiting for him at the peak. His fingers brushed away the tiny hairs, tickling gently her erect nib. He squeezed it, eliciting the most joyous response yet. He looked down at him, the thought alone driving her crazy. And he could tease no longer. He dipped the first finger between her lips, gently lowering it down the hot passage and reaching deep inside her. For so long he had dreamed of this, now it was reality. A second finger joined, feeling the warmth of Amy's clit throbbing and pulsating around them. She could already feel an orgasm building, but he wasn't going to bring it about like this. He swiftly withdrew both digits and replaced them with his tongue. He lapped at the salty passage, caressing her tender curves and she screamed louder and louder. Pleasure swelled through her veins, absolute joy pounding through her. She pushed his head down as he completed his work, a rippling climax surging through her as she opened her mouth a expressed her love for him through sound. Her tensed body relaxed, and supported only by those two slender arms; she crashed into the floor. He planted a breathless kiss on her lips, before Amy turned her body around and dived straight towards his boxers.

Amy didn't want to admit it; but that wasn't just the best sex she'd ever had. It was the first. Rory had always resisted, nervous and scared that he'd never quite be right. Amy pretended to sympathise, but she had no plans to dive into the bedroom either. Because secretly, she was waiting for the Doctor. And now here he was; drop dead naked and even more gorgeous than she'd expected. His length rested before her, so enticing but so intimidating. She cupped it with two hands; warmer than she expected. Harder. She lowered her lips onto the tip, planting a gentle kiss on the throbbing extension. And she kind of liked it. She tried again, gently sucking this time. The Doctor didn't seem to mind either, realising a quirky moan from his giant mouth. She persisted, swallowing him inch by inch, wrapping her tongue around his head. Her tiny finger wrapped around the beating shaft, massaging and stroking it. He ached with pleasure, not sure he'd last for much longer. He didn't want to. As Amy pushed him to the back of her throat his whole body shook, an orgasm rushing through his body like a storm of thunder. She raised her head with a smile, liking the power she'd just gained over him. She crawled up his bare body, falling into his embrace and looking into his eye.

For a moment they gazed into each others eyes, the Doctor; so old and so wise, this encounter breathing new life into him. And Amy; waiting such a long time and her day was finally here. It was time. They edged towards the icy bronze wall, the cold metal pressing against Amy smooth back. The Doctor entwined himself around her, clasping her buttocks with both hands. He lifted her with him, her inner thighs running along his legs. He grunted as the rested against each other. Amy laid her head on the Doctors shoulder, as he inched closer. His length rubbed teasingly against the creases of her legs, and it found its way to her tender lips. Amy formed a blissful wince as the Doctor carefully entered her. No thrusting, just shifted as deep as he could. Amy groaned against him, perfect peach lips pursing with joyous sound. The Doctor reached his limit, and slid back out again, before gently pressing forward. The base of his shaft throbbed against her pert lips, both hot bodies pressed flush against each other. They moaned, hands grasping onto the others flesh as they writhed against the wall and one another. The Doctor could feel a climax building, Amy's soft skin quaking beneath his hands. Each others shallow breaths mingled, The Doctor throbbed, Amy screamed, pleasure surged…

The Doctor and Amy collapsed to the icy floor, still entwined together. They were soaked in each others sweat, dripping from their bare bodies as Amy lightly kissed it away. The Doctors gangly legs ran up and down her ivory thighs, savouring the feather touch of her skin. He kissed her gently on her forehead, running his lips down to her mouth and slipping his tongue inside. He playfully twisted her damp orange locks, still sweet smelling in the heat of the moment. She tickled his muscular thighs as she pressed her slender body against his. And she knew her she'd made the right choice.


End file.
